Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM) devices may include a plurality of magnetoresistive devices each of which forms a memory cell configured to store a single binary bit. Each of the magnetoresistive devices may be programmed to one of two different magnetization states in order to store the binary bit. In some MRAM devices, a magnetic field may be applied to the magnetoresistive device to program the magnetization state of the device. To apply the magnetic field, the MRAM device may cause one or more write currents to flow through conductors proximate to the magnetoresistive device that is being programmed. Each write current induces a magnetic field to flow around the current-carrying conductor in which the write current flows. If the combined magnetic field generated by the one or more write currents is of sufficient strength, then such a magnetic field may cause the magnetic moment of a free layer within the magnetoresistive device to align with the applied magnetic field thereby programming the magnetization state of the magnetoresistive device. The amount of write current required to generate a magnetic field strong enough to program the magnetization state of a magnetoresistive device may vary with the operating temperature of the MRAM device.